


Loyalty

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You have a chat with the new Captain after his first day.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This could easily be the start to a very long story that spreads through the whole canon of the show. I just don’t know if there would be enough interest in it. Super short, just a quick little scene for the moment.

 “You seem to know what you’re doing,” you say casually as you walk into the locker room. Captain Becker’s sitting on the bench with his back towards you, still donning his full uniform and just starting to untie his boots. He looks back at you, eyebrows raised.

“Well that is my job,” he answers, his voice smooth. He swivels himself around to straddle the bench so he can see you. You cross your arms and lean on the doorframe. His shoulders relax a bit. “I’m not here to cause you guys trouble.” Most of the team didn’t hide the fact that they’re wary of him, of most new military members in fact, but least of all ones who were ordered to follow your every move. “I’m just here to make sure you’re safe.”

You study him for a moment and he allows you to. He sits there, spine straight and face neutral, but intrigued. He’s military to a tee. He’s all straight lines and clean shaven, well-groomed hair you just want to run your hands through if for no other reason than to mess it up. His build, his muscle, the way he keeps his gun nearby; everything says serious and straightforward. Yet there’s something soft about him somehow. His voice is kind and warming, practically charming. There’s honesty blatantly carved into his eyes. You nod your head slowly.

“I believe you,” you tell him truthfully. His head bows just slightly in appreciation. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to listen to you.” His lips cock up in a small smirk and he blinks away from you. “I trust Cutter with my life. I trust him to do the right thing and make sure the world doesn’t go to hell. So it doesn’t matter that I think your intentions are good or that you’re honorable or attractive.” You ignore the way he raises a single eyebrow at you when you say that. It wasn’t the point of the conversation. “If Cutter tells me to do something, I’m going to do it. Whether you like it or not.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything different,” he admits, giving you a look of slight admiration. “You all have a true loyalty to him. It’s something a lot of people don’t have nowadays.” His head tilts to the side just slightly. “I’m still going to do my job too.” You smile lightly.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else, Captain.” You push yourself off the door frame and stretch yourself out a little. “Welcome to the team, Becker.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I expanded this into a story, I'd be willing to make this just a flat-out OFC written in third or first POV instead of second to get rid of the whole reader insert thing.


End file.
